encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. It is the third installment in Pixar's Toy Story series, and the sequel to 1999's Toy Story 2. It was directed by Lee Unkrich, the editor of the first two films and the co-director of Toy Story 2, written by Michael Arndt, while Unkrich wrote the story along with John Lasseter and Andrew Stanton, respectively director and co-writer of the first two films. The plot focuses on the toys Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and their friends accidentally being donated to a day care center as their owner, Andy, prepares to leave for college, and racing to get home before Andy leaves. In the film's ensemble voice cast, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Don Rickles, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, R. Lee Ermey, John Morris and Laurie Metcalf reprise their roles from the first two films with Joan Cusack, Estelle Harris and Jodi Benson who reprise their roles of Jessie, Mrs. Potato Head and Barbie, from Toy Story 2. Jim Varney, who voiced Slinky Dog in the first two films, died 10 years before the release of the third film, so the role of Slinky was passed down to Blake Clark. They are joined by Ned Beatty, Michael Keaton, Whoopi Goldberg, Timothy Dalton, Kristen Schaal, Bonnie Hunt, and Jeff Garlin who voice the new characters introduced in this film. The film was released in theaters June 18, 2010, and played worldwide from June through October in the Disney Digital 3-D, RealD, and IMAX 3D formats. Toy Story 3 was the first film to be released theatrically with Dolby Surround 7.1 sound. Like its predecessors, Toy Story 3 received critical acclaim upon release, with critics praising the vocal performances, screenplay, emotional depth, animation, and Randy Newman's musical score. It became the second Pixar film (after Up) and third animated film overall (after Beauty and the Beast and Up) to receive an Academy Award nomination for Best Picture. The film received four more Academy Award nominations for Best Adapted Screenplay, Best Sound Editing, Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song, winning the latter two. Toy Story 3 grossed over $1 billion worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing film of 2010—both in North America and worldwide—and the fourth-highest-grossing film at the time of its release, as well as the fourth-highest-grossing animated film of all time, the first animated film to generate over $1 billion in ticket sales, and Pixar's second-highest-grossing film to date, behind Incredibles 2. A sequel, Toy Story 4, directed by Josh Cooley, is scheduled for release on June 21, 2019. Voice cast This is the list of the voice cast for the film: * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Ned Beatty as Lotso * John Morris as Andy * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Michael Keaton as Ken * Jodi Benson as Barbie * Emily Hahn as Bonnie * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch , joined the cast as Trixie and Buttercup, respectively. ]] * Jack Angel as Chunk * Jan Rabson as Sparks * John Cygan as Twitch * Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom * Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom * Beatrice Miller as Molly * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Teddy Newton as Chatter Telephone * Richard Kind as Bookworm * Bud Luckey as Chuckles * Javier Fernández Peña as Spanish Buzz * Charlie Bright as Young Andy / Pea-in-a-Pod * Amber Kroner as Pea-in-a-Pod * Brianna Maiwand as Pea-in-a-Pod * Erik von Detten as Sid * Jack Willis as Frog * Woody Smith as Big Baby Toy Story 3 DVD credits References External links * Toy Story 3 on IMDb Category:2010 films Category:2010 3D films Category:2010 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American 3D films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature BAFTA winners Category:Best Animated Feature Broadcast Film Critics Association Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature Film Golden Globe winners Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films about toys Category:Films scored by Randy Newman Category:Films directed by Lee Unkrich Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the 2000s Category:Films set in 2006 Category:Films that won the Best Original Song Academy Award Category:Prison films Category:Toy Story Category:IMAX films Category:Pixar animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Screenplays by Andrew Stanton Category:Screenplays by John Lasseter Category:Screenplays by Michael Arndt Category:2010s children's animated films